The Rules of a Gentleman
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Rules Sam Swarek needs to start following. Couple: Sam/Andy. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

The Rules of a Gentleman

Summary: Rules Sam Swarek needs to start following. Couple: Sam/Andy. Drabbles.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 560

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I, also, do not own these rules.

_NO. 191_

_A man's biggest mistake is giving another man an opportunity to make his woman smile. If you love her, you shouldn't be giving any guy that chance. It should be you making her smile._

He saw her smile.

He saw her smile at Frank as the whole room heard about her good news. Her smile, something that Luke was getting too damn much of.

He watched as she walked out of parade with that grand smile.

He didn't know when he knew, but now her smile invaded his thoughts.

It might have been the time she smiled so cockily at her first arrest. She arrested him, but he saw the corners of her mouth turn. No teeth involved, just a simple upward of the lips. He still remembered, though.

Maybe, it was the second time, the time when she saved his ass. It was most definitely that time. He saw her from over the hood of the car. It was a smile of pride. He'd given her something no one else had. He'd given her reassurance, that yes, she was going to be a great cop. An amazing cop.

As he watched her now, she made her way over to her fiancée. It hurt. It really did. Not only his, whatever that one organ was, but his mind. It hurt to know that he wasn't the one making her smile the way she was today.

He'd thought about it many times. Saying something. Just maybe if he got it out there then she would see. It wasn't that simple, though. Nothing was.

He walked out of parade. She was still in his office. Smiling. It was like something was trying to give him a sign.

This only made him angrier.

He got a piece of gum to chew on. That always helped with her. When he had to say things that he hated saying; he would chew. It was easy. She didn't see.

He knew he was paired with her today. He grunted to himself. It was going to be a hard day, a long day.

As he saw her walking to the cruiser, he saw that smile.

He decided then, it was his turn to make her smile.

He had to try.

And he did make her smile. More than a couple of times that day.

_A/N: This is a very random idea. Something I found on tumblr; The Rules of a Gentleman. I read some and thought of Sam and Andy. They invade my thoughts a lot. Just they need to get together before I go insane. Anyways, I knew I had to write this down. I hope you all enjoyed and don't hesitate to review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The Rules of a Gentleman

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I do not own the rules!

SPOILER: This chapter may contain spoilers for the upcoming episode of 2x04. Mainly just the preview and what I would like to see happen.

_NO. 185_

_Kisses aren't everything; never underestimate the power of a good hug._

He looked down into her eyes. He looked deeply making sure she wasn't going to look away.

He was mad at her, more like frustrated with her.

He was furious with Oliver.

He couldn't come to grips with why she had gone into the burning building. He didn't know if it was because of the lady, he presumed, that was her number one reason. He also thought, maybe he didn't teach her enough.

He'd been her teacher. It was all on him. Her screw-ups as a cop still reflected on him.

There was also that fluttering in his stomach, though. That damn fluttering wasn't going away. Every time he had to protect her. It wasn't his job, yet he made it his goal.

When she had been shot, he jumped in to be her protector. He jumped over the civilian who needed much more saving than her. Yet, she was his. She was it for him.

As he averted his eyes down the rest of her body, just inspecting, he let out a breath. She didn't know what she did to him. It was becoming a lot.

Just like that day, he held his hands up to her face. This time there was no interruptions. She kept her eyes on his; his expression indifferent.

He knew people were watching. He knew he would get hell for this. He knew this was a bad idea; yet he couldn't help himself.

He watched as her eyes closed. No doubting tears were about to be unleashed. He broke.

He took his arms around her. Crushing her into him.

He didn't feel her responding until minutes later.

When she did though, it was the best feeling in the world.

He held her, until it became too much for him. He walked away. Leaving her in her own heartache.

_A/N: I know very short. I hope everyone has an awesome Rookie Blue day! I think this is going to be a really good episode. I am going out of town for a few days, so there might not be any updates for awhile! :( I will say this though...I was at a party that the cops busted and let me tell you...these cops def. did not look anything like Sam Swarek! I was HIGHLY upset! Hope you enjoy and please review! :)_


End file.
